


Cecaelia's don't have friends

by Azure_moon_tears



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Goth sakuma, Haizaki is 16, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Mizukamiya is 17, Sakuma and Kidou are 18 and above, Sakuma doesn't have friends, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Tentacles, They're both very sassy, Touch-Starved, he's kinda lonely, lonely Sakuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_moon_tears/pseuds/Azure_moon_tears
Summary: On vacation Kidou finds a beatiful place, everything seems great till he meets Sakuma, a mysterious lonely boy that refuses to come out of the water.
Relationships: Kidou Yuuto/Sakuma Jirou, background Mizukamiya seiryuu/Haizaki Ryouhei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. In which Kidou meets a peculiar creature

Kidou looked in the distance, to the land that was yet to be explored. “Sasotsuka cut it out!!” A certain purple boy yelled out as his friend dangled a crap in front of his face. “Why, nya?”. He smirked mischievously. It made the young tactician laugh as he put down his baggage on the warm summer sand. 

“What are you going to do now, Kidou-san?” Next to him stood Mizukamiya, smiling. Mizukamiya used to be his Kouhei at Seishou middle school. 3 years passed since then, the blue haired boy arranged a reunion for their old friend group. A nice vacation on a tropical island his parents had an extra house on. Of course Kidou accepted, lately everything has bored him. School was too easy, and he met no new interesting people. And to be honest…he was a little curious about…him. 

“Seiryuu…why did you invite four eyes?” Haizaki Ryouhei. The younger boy stood behind Mizukamiya. Surfboard under his muscular arms and a bright orange bottle of sunscreen in other hand. His messy hair was tied up into a bun and he still had that fiery expression on him. The blue boy slightly internally panicked, it was very visible he was in distress because of the question, trying to find a good excuse. “O-oh well you kno-“

“ ‘Seiryuu’? Why are you calling him by his first name- or…are you two-?” Kidou teased him raising his right hand to his hip, looking more confident. Both younger boys blushed at the comment. Haizaki let out a ‘tsk’ and signed something at Mizukamiya before walking away.

“I think I’m going to spend the first day exploring the area, to see if there is something more interesting for us to do.” He said watching Haizaki walk towards two towels under a blue parasol. “That’s a wonderful idea!! I spent a lot of time here before already and I could recommend some pl-“ “No need to.” He was cut off again. “I like surprises” Kidou stared at the taller boy, his red eyes a little visible underneath his goggles. Mizukamiya gulped in confusion as he walked another person walk away from him. “Still as weird as ever…”

[…]

He stood on the large horizontal laying rock he just climbed, untying his wild dreadlocks, yet again looking in the distance. This part of the beach was totally empty, and only 10 minutes walking distance from the fully packed parts. It looked beautiful too, the sand had a lighter colour, the trees were bigger providing for more natural shade, and they looked to be full of delicious ripe fruits. There was also no trash to be found, normally these kinds of beaches always have trouble keeping their land clean didn’t they?

A bigger question would be, why isn’t anyone here? He thought deeply about what would be the cause of this, pollution, no, the water looks to blue to be pollution? Undiscovered? There was a long wooden dock there, so that can’t be it either. Or mayb-. “Oh fUCk!!” He fell of the rock landing face first into the soft powderily sand. He was lucky that it was the more soft sand type, the hard kind would’ve definitely ended in some serious wounding. It did leave a small crack in the left lens of his goggles, making them useless for now, it wasn’t that big of a problem because he had extras in his luggage at their stay. 

He took them off, placing them next to the rock he just fell of from. Hoping that he would remember to pick them up after exploring. It was only 10am when he left the group so he still had plenty of time. 

“Oh my you really are clumsy aren’t you?” Kidou heard a tender voice in the distance, he looked around from where it came from and spotted a figure close to the dock in the water. “And you are?” He walked towards the dock not keeping his crimson eyes off the person. He tried to examine him(or at least he thought it was a him), tying to figure out what kind of person he was and whether he could trust him or not. The stranger was a breath-taking one that’s for sure. The first thing that caught Kidou’s eye was his long straight mint coloured hair that danced around in the water. Along with the beautiful dark tone his skin was. 

Kidou now came close enough to see what his face looked like, walking up the dock. “What does it matter who I am? Tell me about you first, handsome” The figure grinned, showing his sharp, pearl white teeth. His voice was flirtatious, melting to the ear and heart, almost sounded whiney. A long messy hair covered most of the left part of his face, adding more to his ‘Jessica rabbit aesthetic’. He also had light goth makeup, it looked glossy and shiny from the water. 

“Ah, so you wanna play a game?” Kidou smirked back, sitting down on the dock with the stranger looking up at him from the water. “Let’s play it simple, I ask a question, you ask a question, ladies first.” The other grinned even more, agreeing to Kidou’s conditions. 

“I presume you’re assuming I’m a lady, but whatever.” So he was a man. Great, so Kidou didn’t had to ask that. “Your age?” He played with a string of hair.  
A pervert, deep down Kidou didn’t want it to be true but, he was just like those girls at the hotel, trying to hook up with the hottest guys they could find to brag about with their friend. At least this one asked for his age first. “I’m 18.” He answered honestly. 

“So we’re the same age! Well..kinda…” He made a little bowl with his hands to catch some of the water. “Must be a pretty weird question, so I’m going to answer it really honest for you. I just don’t like adults, of course you look young, but with all that new technology everyone can look young! It’s very confusing.” So he wasn’t a pervert after all, more like an anxious teen. It made Kidou slightly chuckle. 

After they both made a few more statements, it was Kidou’s turn to ask a question. “What’s your name?”  
“You’re not asking any fun questions you know?” He had a bored facial expression. Kidou rolled his eyes, not caring about the other’s opinion. “Sakuma Jirou, Saku is fine too. I don’t expect you to come here back again or that you would even remember me to begin with. So there is no harm in me telling you.” Kidou sure could appreciate the sass in this guy. 

“Oh I’m sure I’ll come again, you’re the first one after a while that has interest me. A lot of people are the same now-a-days.” He saw Sakuma’s dark cheeks flush a dark red colour, he probably wasn’t used to such affection. 

“What about you?” Sakuma asked his question, his skin sparkled from the sun shining on his wet body, like a gold coin that had just been polished. “Kidou Yuuto” He let is legs dangle off the dock and in the water, hoping Sakuma wouldn’t pull him into the water and drown him.  
Sakuma grinned, showing his (sharper than average) teeth. “A beautiful name for a beautiful man, Yuuto.” 

[…]

“Four eyes isn’t coming for lunch is he?” Haizaki was laying on beach towel, enjoying how his boyfriend spread the cold slippery sunscreen on his back. “Probably not, he still lives a life of his own” Mizukamiya signed while adoring the other’s body. “I do hope he didn’t go to the forbidden side” He watched his boyfriend sit up, he looked at him with a confused expression. “Forbidden side?”. Mizukamiya looked a little worried. 

“Oh! I should’ve told everyone earlier, shouldn’t I?” He laughed nervously. “It’s not that extreme, locals say there are sea monsters there, nobody knows for sure though. Besides, it’s Kidou we’re speaking of, he’ll manage.” Haizaki hugged his waist and hid his face, like a shy baby. “If you say so, Seiryuu…” 

[…]

“He really did that!?” Sakuma laughed, his laugh was cute, innocent. Nothing like Kidou has ever heard before. “Wow, you lead such a perfect life Kidou, I’m quite jealous.” The comment made him slightly blush and it was pretty hard to make the one and only Kidou Yuuto blush. The soaked boy must’ve really charmed him. “Not really. What about you though? We’re talking about me the whole time, I wanna know more about you too.” 

The other hesitated at first, in the fear that Kidou might judge him. “Well, my dad died before I was born and my mon shortly after. I don’t have any friends, so I’m mostly alone. Sometimes people like you come here, but that’s only once and then I never see them again.” He signed cupping his left hand on his cheek. ‘Maybe I do have some bonding angst…’ He looked a little sad before looking up at Kidou again. 

“O-oh…I’m sorry for asking…” Kidou looked at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact. “It’s okay, you’re considerate enough for asking me anyways.” Sakuma smiled kindly at the other. He looked at the horizon. “Didn’t you say you were with a group?”. He pointed at the sun, “It’s almost sunset, and I’ll doubt it’s going to be easy finding them when it’s dark.” Even though he wanted Kidou to stay longer and watch the sun set with him, for some reason he wanted him to be and feel safe. It was a feeling he never felt before, but it felt good to him. He hoped that feeling would overpower the soft pain in his chest from the fear of his new friend never coming back. 

Kidou stood up, realizing that his new friend was right. “Thanks for mentioning, I’ll come back tomorrow, bye Sakuma.” He smiled before walking to the horizontal rock again. Sakuma watching him with a dreamy smile. “Maybe you finally made a genuine friend Jirou” He said to himself.

[…] 

“Ryouhei…I’m kinda worried about-“ Mizukamiya found himself trapped between Haizaki’s strong arms, his back against a large rock that blocked people from seeing them. The warm seawater flowing against his ankles and not a little bit above, his hair and skin still wet from swimming. 

His boyfriend stared at him with his big fiery crimson eyes. “You promised me I would be the only person that could make you worried this vacation, you aren’t going to break your promise right?”. He held Mizukamiya’s chin, pushing his face closer to the other’s. Mizukamiya could smell the salty seawater dripping from his wild grey locks. “I…”

“And what are you two doing?” Haizaki quickly pulled back, freeing Mizukamiya from the cage he made with his arms. They both looked over to who was talking to them and it was none other than their friend Kidou. The young adult looked over at them, hand on his hip, the other holding the goggles he broke a few hours back. He had a playful smirk on his face. 

“Kidou-san, I’m so happy you’re back!” It was Mizukamiya who broke the silence they had for a few seconds with the kind motherly smile he often has, Haizaki just stood there and growled. “You are?” He chuckled looking over at Haizaki, smirking. “Seems your puppy isn’t that happy though.” They both blushed. Mizukamiya looked over at Haizaki, signalling that he should ignore Kidou’s comments. The grey boy looked away, clearly having enough of Kidou already.

“Ah well, that doesn’t really matter” Mizukamiya said as they all began to walk to their stay. “Did you find anything interesting, Kidou-san?” Kidou blushed slightly thinking back on Sakuma. Sure they only know each other for a good 6 hours, but those 6 hours of them talking felt like the most amazing 6 hours of his life. Everything about Sakuma was perfect, his voice, his hair, his laugh. He just couldn’t wait to see him again tomorrow.

“Well yeah, I came across part of the beach that was completely empty, but Sakuma. Oh and Sakuma was truly amazing he-“ He stopped talking to see Mizukamiya’s face light up with a slight panic and concern. “What’s wro-“ “There wasn’t anything off about that…Sakuma was there?” It was unusual for him to act this way, there must be a good reason for that, Kidou though by himself.

“Well he did refuse to come out of the water, and for me to come in. He doesn’t have any parents nor friends, his face had black-ish shiny makeup that was completely waterproof but when I asked him what he used he said that he didn’t knew what makeup was and-“ He was cut off by Mizukamiya. “Kidou-san…you met a Cecaelia.”


	2. In which Sakuma tells the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizukamiya tells Kidou what he knows, Kidou goes out to confront Sakuma (but was caught by his charms)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to make every chapter around 1k words long.

Kidou turned and turned trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. It was very warm, he pulled the blankets off them and yet he also felt uncomfortable without them. Maybe it wasn’t the heat that was bordering him. He just couldn’t stop thinking about…him, was Mizukamiya right? Was he truly a monster? He thought back to what Mizukamiya said before they all went to bed:

“Kidou-san? May I speak to you?” Kidou turned around to see Mizukamiya standing there. Wearing a large hoodie that covered up his ‘exclusive’ area and some thigh high sport socks that he usually wears with a lot of his outfits, he says they’re comfortable. Though Kidou never saw him wearing a hoodie before, didn’t seem like his style. Back to the point, Kidou accepted and they went to the spacious living room. Everyone went to bed earlier so no one was there, it was dark too, only the bright full moon lighted up the room. 

Kidou sat down on a chair and Mizukamiya on the couch. The younger boy looked out of the broad windows to the ocean. “When I was younger my parents used to tell me stories about the forbidden part of the beach and the creatures that live there. I know you aren’t as invested in mythical creatures as I am and you probably won’t believe m-“

“Continue” On Kidou’s request Mizukamiya continued. “The Cecaelia are sea creatures that are half human, half octopus. They’re cannibalistic creatures so they live alone, the father usually dies protecting the pregnant mother as she is too weak to protect herself. The mother than dies shortly after the baby is born” Kidou thought back on the conversation with Sakuma, he didn’t seem bothered with the fact that his parents died before he could even meet them. His own parents died when he was 8, he still remembered their names, their voices. Maybe it didn’t bother Sakuma cause he didn’t know them anyways.

“For their appearance, well the bottom half are tentacles, it varies in sizes and colours. For the upper half, they have long hair or dreadlocks, little details on their skin in the colour of their tentacles. Oh and they each have unique eyes, different from each other.” Kidou thought, Sakuma’s one eye was covered, maybe… “They’re also quite sadistic and bloodthirsty, or so I heard.” Mizukamiya finished. “Thank you for telling me this, I appreciate it a lot.” 

He looked out of the window, ‘tomorrow I will go and talk to him, I don’t care that he’s maybe a monster’

[…] 

“Sakuma!! Sakuma!!” Kidou yelled out in the hope that Sakuma would be somewhere where he could hear it. IF Mizukamiya was right he would be in the water, but god did he hope Mizukamiya wasn’t right. To be sure he stood a safe distance from the water, just to be sure. He looked over at the sun, it was rising, the sky was a beautiful pink colour. This time he was wearing his casual clothes, with his hair untied and yet again without his beloved goggles. 

“You’re here earlier than expected” Kidou looked over to see his friend sitting in the water. Sakuma looked a little tired, not awake yet, he let out a (cute) yawn. Kidou braced himself for what’s about to come, deep down he knew he was scared, scared to lose the only interesting person he met in a while. “Sakuma be honest.” Clenching his fists he looked over at the boy in the water. For Sakuma his aura came of as angry and his excited smile turned into a worried face. “H-Hey…what’s wrong…?”. Sakuma asked, moving a little closer to the shore. 

The other stepped back, “Are you a cecaelia…?”. They both looked at each other in dead silence, neither knowing what to say or do. Sakuma slowly nodded, raising something out of the water. “I am…Sorry for not telling you sooner…I get if you want to leave…everyone leaves anyways…” Kidou looked over at the pitch black tentacle that was peaking it’s head out of the water. “You’re not…going to drown me…?” He asked.

Sakuma looked over at him and started laughing. “What?? I would never! Why would I drown the only friend I’ve ever made?” The comment made Kidou blush, ‘I am…special to him…?’ He started to unbutton his shirt. The other stopped laughing to stare at him in silence, being amazed by his human body. “You humans are weird.” Kidou looked at him, now wearing only his boxers. “You all think we’re some kind of feral animals, you guys weren’t the only ones to evolve” 

Kidou stepped into the water, Sakuma was all the way to an area where he couldn’t stand anymore. “You’re a quick swimmer, you know, for a human.” Kidou chuckled at his joke, “May I touch it?” he looked over at the tentacle still above the water. Sakuma nodded in approval, then smiled. “Do what you please.” He offered one of his tentacles by pushing it even more out of the water. “It’s a beautiful colour.” Kidou said as he massaged the tentacle, being amazed by it’s texture. one side was very smooth and jet black, the other was more of a light purple colour, with suction cups. They were bigger and with few compared to normal octopi.   
He let his index finger slide across the smooth side, he was too focused on the tentacle to see Sakuma’s flustered face. He let out little soft gasps and moans with every touch. “Someone is enjoying it” Sakuma shyly looked away “Nobody has ever touched me that gentle before, I can’t help it…” Kidou let the one tentacle sink in the water, only noticing the purple sticky slime on his hands shortly after. “Sakuma, what is this?” He showed his hands to Sakuma. “Oh! That’s just some mucus my body produces to keep my tentacles hydrated. It’s not poisonous or anything, just a little hard to get rid of, normally I just lick it off.” 

Kidou blushed, “L-Lick…? No need to!! I have some tissues in my pocket let me grab them!!” He quickly swam away from the confused Sakuma. “What’s a pocket…? And a tissues…?”

[…]

“Have you ever been on land before?” Kidou was sitting on the dock again, they were eating some fruits that were growing on the trees. Kidou picked them, Sakuma sliced them up with his (terrifyingly) sharp nails. “No but we Cecaelias know some magic, one of the common spells we know are turning ourself human for a short while to make mating easier. I’ve never mated before since I’m only 183 and hom-“ 

“You’re 183?!?? I thought you said we were the same age!!” Kidou interrupted him “1 year life for a human is 10 years for a Cecaelia, that’s why there’s so few of us, most of us die when they’re less than 40 years old. Since they’re still babies.” Kidou ate a piece of the fruit. “I see…” “And yes, I’ve been on land before, with legs, I tried. Walking on them is really hard! And it was a requirement to cover up your sexual organs with those ‘clothes’ right??” 

“If you want I could teach you how to walk, and bring you some clothes. We could…hang around on land…” He blushed. “Oh! So like a date! I would love to go on a date with you!” Sakuma smiled happily, looking really excited. Kidou was kinda excited too, the first time he was this happy because of a date. With a guy he only met yesterday! To be specific, a octopus guy he only met yesterday. 

The brunette cupped the other’s cheeks in his hands and kissed his forehead. “I can’t wait, Sakuma” They both smiled lovingly at each other, Kidou broke the moment by standing up. “It’s almost sunset, I better head back…but I promise, tomorrow, we can watch it together.” 

[…]

“He said if he wasn’t back by sunset he’s dead, it’s sunset. That means he’s dead, we can go now.” Haizaki was getting impatient, his Nintendo switch ran out of battery too. “Ryouhei, be nice.” His boyfriend looked over at him, he looked back with a bored expression. “Ah fuck…he’s not dead…” He said disappointed. Mizukamiya turned around to see Kidou walking up to them, he looked normal, at least not dead. The only think weird was the black kiss mark on his cheek. “Are you okay?! What happen-“ 

“I think…I have date…”


	3. In which Sakuma walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidou learns Sakuma how to walk. Saku ain't Ariel, the bitch has to learn it. How the hell did Ariel walk perfectly the first 5 minutes she got legs, explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with the updates, I'm really busy with school

“You…what now??” Mizukamiya looked really confused, maybe even a little worried about Kidou’s mental health. Even Haizaki looking shocked. 

Kidou explained what happened and everything he knew and felt (leaving some details about the felt for himself) about the creature. “So I asked him on a date, you know, to give him a chance to see what the outside world is like.” Sure he wanted to let Sakuma experience the land for a day, but…he felt something more, something in his stomach, it felt good. It wasn’t something he felt before, the feeling told him it wanted to hold Sakuma tight in his arms, as they both watched the sun set under the horizo- No. It was just a friendly date, surely Sakuma didn’t want something more…did he…? 

Haizaki had an irritated smile on his face, he always had this thing where he smiled whenever he was annoyed, he probably did that to hide what he really felt. “Is this your new hobby? Fucking monsters? How dumb, count me out”.

He was about to walk away but Mizukamiya held a firm grip on his arms. “I find it to be wonderful! Sakuma really sounds like a good match for you Kidou-san” Mizukamiya smiled sweetly. “Maybe me and Ryouhei could show you some cute activities to do! He may not look like it but he always has the most adorable ideas!”

Kidou was already lost in thought, thinking about all the things that could happen. “Thank you for the offer Mizukamiya, but I won’t be needing that.” He said. “Plus I don’t think Haizaki here can bare to breath the same air with me any longer.”

[…}

A single red rose check, wallet check, clothes for Sakuma check, everything was already planned out. He spent some good hours thinking about it all and if it goes well, he’ll be receiving a kiss at exactly 5 o’clock. He slid down the horizontal rock that divided Sakuma’s beach from the normal one. He looked around in the water to see if Sakuma was in it, but the octo boy was nowhere to be seen.

“Ah Kidou! Over here!!” There Sakuma was, sitting on the edge of the dock. His two feet dipped in the water as he swung them back and forth- wait…feet? He looked again to see it clearly and yes, Sakuma had two legs instead of 8, they looked normal, only his feet were completely pitch black, the same colour as his tentacles were, as they go up the black colour faded and faded till it completely blended with his normal skin colour. His legs were also a lot plumper than normal men’s legs, he had wide hips and pretty thick thighs, almost looking like a woman’s. 

Kidou quickly covered his goggles with the arm that was holding the red rose, to stop himself from staring too much at Sakuma’s naked body. He walked closer to the dock, even though he couldn’t see he memorized everything about the place. “I got you the clothes” He threw them on the dock (or so he hoped). 

“Why are you covering your eyes?” Sakuma asked, being all confused and cute as usual.

“It’s polite to do that” He half-lied. Even though it wasn’t the reason he covered up it was polite to not watch someone as they dress up, so did he really lie?

“I see” 

Kidou really REALLY wanted to peak, he’s taking so long already. Maybe he needs help but is too shy to ask. Okay…on 3…2… “You can look now”. Huh, earlier than expected, Kidou opened his eyes. “Wow…”

Sakuma was sitting on the dock, now facing Kidou. He was wearing a wide black t-shirt that was just short enough to show his bellybutton, tight black jeans that complimented the curves he had around his hips, 7 black bracelets, on one side 3 and on the other 4 and little black boots with small heels. 

He needed to remind himself to thank Mizukamiya for assembling the outfit for him. Sakuma looked so adorable, it was all black so he had just as much as a goth aesthetic as he had as a sea creature. 

He offered both his hands for Sakuma to hold as support, “let’s teach you how to walk first.” 

“Thanks” Sakuma took them, trying his hardest to get off the floor, his legs felt way heavier than his tentacles did. Kidou gave him a reassuring ‘you can do it’ smile, Sakuma couldn’t help but blush. It was a good distraction, maybe a little too good. The boy almost fell, the only thing that was separating him from the dock was Kidou’s arm firmly wrapped around his waist.

Sakuma blushed even more, “Sorry…”, he was more nervous than he thought he would be. 

“No need to apologize.” Kidou had a blushy smile on his face, “I know something” he put Sakuma on his (clumsy) feet, still holding his waist with his left arm and held his hand with his own free hand. “You look really beautiful…” he gently swung Sakuma around. 

“What are you doing..?” Sakuma looked at him confused, because of the distraction he felt more comfortable and stable with standing. “It’s called dancing” Kidou put his left feet behind him and kept twirling Sakuma around, now doing the waltz with him. 

Sakuma followed him, stepping the same steps, moving the same movements. He smiled, beginning to enjoy it. “You’re doing so well, Sakuma” 

[…]

“Well, I think you’re good to go” Kidou smiled, “and IF something goes wrong, people will just think that you’re clumsy” He picked up the rose he had put down and presented it to Sakuma, who was standing on his own now. “Here, for you” 

The other looked at it, confused (yet again). “Is that…a flower…?” He tilted his head in a cute manner, it reminded Kidou of a puppy. “Yeah it’s called a rose” Sakuma held Kidou’s hand, wide-eyed looking at the rose, it was a dark crimson color, the same color as Kidou's eyes. the boy traced his finger over the edges of the petals, examening without hurting it. “It looks so…fragile…just like humans” Smiling he took the rose out of Kidou’s hand and placed it in his hair. 

It made the brunette blush, he was right though, if Sakuma desired so he could’ve already brutally murdered him and so much more. Kidou was kind of into that thought… “So you’re ready for our day?” He smiled, offering his hand like he was a prince asking the princess for a dance. 

The cecaelia accepted the hand, “I am”


	4. In which they share a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! I'm still really busy with school

They were both looking around town, it was a small island, so also a small town. Well it wasn’t that small, there were still a lot of people, shops and tourist attraction, but it wasn’t like there were giant buildings and ads everywhere. It was peaceful, nice, the weather was warm and there was no strong wind either. There was a smell of fresh baked bread that lingered through the air. The shops were small and nonbranded, owned by the locals. The they were walking in seemed a popular spot for teenage girls, they were walking everywhere, talking and laughing. 

Sakuma was hugging Kidou’s arm, looking around at the strange people and shops, he never saw anything like it before (he didn’t see much to be honest, but that isn’t the point) He mostly looked at their lower parts, some hand long paints, some short, some wore skirts, some dresses and some even wore their swimwear. “humans are so weird…” 

“What makes you say that?” 

Sakuma laughed nervously, just now realizing that he said it out loud and not in his head like he wanted to. “Oh never mind- What is that??” He stopped and looked at a little toy shop’s atelier, of course since they were holding hands Kidou was forced to stop too.

In the atelier there were many different kind of toys, some reminded Kidou of his own youth. Like the white bunny plush with red beads as eyes, his little sister used to have a similar one that she would drag around everywhere with her. There were also some Disney things, like a doll with really long blonde hair, a miniature ice palace and some keychains.

The keychain Sakuma was looking at was the one of a certain sea witch, “Oh, that’s Ursula” He looked at it too, it was a chibi so most of her…unique features. “She’s from a children’s tale, a cecaelia, though…not that accurate apparently.” Kidou chuckled in an attempt to make Sakuma laugh might he be uncomfortable with the design of the woman. 

“She’s gorgeous…” He said, still admiring the keychain. “Yeah she is- Wait what??” It wasn’t the answer he expected, he looked at him confused. Sakuma just nodded in response. 

‘A change of plans huh, we’ll be watching a different movie than I wanted…’ Kidou thought by himself, “I’ll be right back okay?” He kissed Sakuma’s forehead and walked into the shop, leaving Sakuma to be all by himself.   
He walked up to the big fountain that was placed in the middle of the streets and sat on the edge of it, looking at the water. His heart was beating in his throat from the small love gesture Kidou did. The cold water of the fountain brushed against his hand, he felt weird, happy though, happy to have met Kidou. 

But…what must happen after this? They can’t be together, how would they? Kidou was only here for a short time, there is no way he’ll want more than this and even if he wanted, was it worth it? He hasn’t met a lot of people in his life, so maybe he was just desperate, but Kidou… All the thoughts were rushing through his mind, overthinking everything at the moment. 

He cupped his hot cheeks in his hands, still staring at the water. “I’m back” Kidou sat down next to him, holding a paper cup with one plastic spoon in it. “Did something interesting happen while I was gone?” He looked at him.

Oh how Sakuma hoped he didn’t notice his flustered face, “No not really” he smiled nervously. He pulled his hand out of the water and the wiped it dry on his black pants. 

“I didn’t knew what flavour you liked best, so I just got coconut, open your mouth please” He took a small scoop with the little spoon and brought it close to Sakuma’s face. The boy was confused to what Kidou was planning to do but obeyed, he trusted him. 

The cold feeling spread throughout his mouth, it totally wasn’t what he expected, he liked the feeling and the taste though, because he was always underwater he had no access to sweet things, only small salty and bitter fish (not that he was complaining about that, he liked salty and bitter food). 

Kidou chuckled from the other’s amazed expression and ate a little too, using the same spoon. The lady at the parlour offered him two spoons, but he thought it would be more romantic to use the same one. 

He felt in his pocket and got something out, “You liked this one right?” it was the little Ursula keychain in the atelier from before. “K-Kidou…you didn’t have to…” Sakuma started stuttering, he almost starting crying from how happy he was. 

Before Kidou could even respond to that he was embraced by a tight warm hug from Sakuma, with him repeating the words “Thank you” over and over again in an exciting tone. It made Kidou blush, of all the reactions he thought he would get this one seemed the most far away from possible.

Sakuma stared at him with a mischievous blushy grin before kissing him passionally. He wrapped his arms around Kidou’s neck, so he couldn’t pull back. Even though the brunette was surprised he had no choice but to kiss back. Sakuma had a really strong pleasant smell to him, he smelled like the ocean (which is logical since he lives there). 

He didn’t knew for sure if it was the Cecelia’s first kiss, but he was really good at it. His lips were soft and gentle, nothing he could compare to the girls(and guys) he kissed before, it made Kidou dizzy

After a few seconds Sakuma was the one to pull back, not wanting to make it more intense, they were still in public of course. “That was my first kiss” He smiled softly, still holding onto the keychain. “I’m honoured to be your first” Kidou smiled back, still feeling dizzy and flustered from the kiss.


	5. In which Sakuma meets Mizukamiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two love birds go to a fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me using this chapter as an excuse to add Mizukamiya

Sakuma looked up at the moon that was shining brightly in the evening’s sky, it didn’t look any different from the moon before he and Kidou met, but it surely felt different… “Where are we going now, Kidou?”. He switched his attention to Kidou that was clearly lost in his thoughts, maybe the brunette was thinking about the same thing. Sakuma couldn’t help but blush slightly at that possibility. 

“I…don’t quite know myself, we did everything I wanted to do, maybe we watch that movie you wanted in my room.” He suggested, being pretty disappointed in himself, he really thought he planned everything out perfectly. Maybe Haizaki was right, maybe dates are better if you just improvise the whole thing. Oh well, for the next time, if there even is a next time…

A cold breeze flew over them, the weather wasn’t particularly cold, it wasn’t warm either. Just a nice summer breeze, the ones you see in those romantic teen 90s movies. “Yeah…maybe we should” Sakuma smiled softly.

“Hey Kidou…” Sakuma stopped looking at the brunette and started looking around him, “Where are all the humans? Just a few seconds ago they were still here”

The brunette was a little confused so he started looking around him too, Sakuma was right. All the people that were standing here a few seconds ago were gone, it was just the two of them now. 

“I sadly don’t know” Kidou responded kindly, still searching around him at where everyone could have gone to. “Oh, maybe there” He pointed in the distance, it was hard to see but there were a lot of colourful lights.

Sakuma looked at it and his face lid up, “What is that??”, he asked in excitement. 

“Probably a fair, it’s a place where humans go and have fun, there are rides, games, food, those things. It’s mostly for kids and teens” Kidou answered, already knowing what Sakuma wanted just by looking at his face, “Do you want to go?”  
“Can we??” 

“Can’t see why not, it’s your special day after all” The brunette smiled princelike, making the cecaelia blush. 

[…]

“There sure are a lot of humans here” Sakuma looked around all the different things around him. Rides with people screaming and laughing. Some people next to the rides throwing up. People eating various things, some looked disgustingly unhealthy. 

There were also a lot of claw machines, but what most caught his eye was the couple standing at the one with penguins. There was one with messy grey hair standing in front of the machine, putting coins in it, he seemed angry and very aggressive. Next to him was a tall boy with hair the most beautiful shade blue he’d ever seen, like a bright clean ocean. He was holding a bunch of plushies, he had a light brown massager bag that also seemed like it was stuffed with plushies. 

“Ryouhei, don’t you think that’s enough?” The boy with blue hair said in a mix of a tired and a worried voice. 

The boy with grey hair responded angrily, “Just one more okay??” 

Kidou looked at Sakuma to see what he was focusing on, “Hey Saku what are you looking at- oh.” 

The blue boy glanced up and looked at Kidou smiling, tapping on the other’s shoulder to look too. The grey haired boy held another plushie he just won at the claw machine, he looked really happy and calm. 

The brunette took the other’s hand and started walking towards the two. “Kidou-san! I’d never expected you to be here” Mizukamiya put on one of his charming princelike smiles, greeting Kidou. Haizaki on the other hand growled, hating how Kidou just ruined his date. 

The bluenette switched his attention to Kidou’s date, it was as if he just saw a literal angel. To Mizukamiya this was just the most amazing thing that could ever happen to someone. He had kind of a huge obsession with mythical creatures, undersea mythical creatures. 

“So this is Sakuma huh, you’re really pretty” He cupped Sakuma’s cheeks in his hands, adoring his soft facial features. As with almost everyone, Mizukamiya was almost half a head taller than Sakuma, that says something because the cecaelia was taller than average. 

“You were right Kidou, he is really beautiful” He let his finger twirl around Sakuma’s long soft hair. Normally Kidou would punch every guy that would act this way around the people he dated but Mizukamiya had always been a special snowflake. He was really polite and well mannered but he always got a little overboard with his interests. Haizaki on the other hand looked as if he was about to explode and go apeshit on Sakuma. 

After a few minutes the blue boy stopped asking very weird and specific questions over Sakuma and what they had done today. “Kidou-san seems happy to be around you, I hope you two don’t make it an one time thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is way shorter than I wanted it to be so sorry for that


	6. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story comes to an end

“Man! What was his deal!?” Sakuma laughed as they walked along the beach, their shoes in their hands as the cold wet sand tickled their bare feet. The cecaelia sometimes looked down at his feet, the sand felt weird, it wasn’t a bad feeling though. 

“This is it, I now have proof that all humans are insane” He joked, making Kidou laugh. The water beautifully reflected the full moon’s glow. No one was at the beach at this late hour so they could as loud as they wanted. 

“Oh please, we’re not all weird, only him” Kidou joked too, playfully hitting Sakuma with his elbow. “But he was right about the part where he said you were beautiful”

“Pff, dork” The cecaelia used a word Haizaki had learned him earlier today. 

There was an awkward silence between them when the laughing faded, “Say…Kidou…about what the human said…” The pain in Sakuma’s voice was clearly heard. “This isn’t…a one time thing right..?” 

He thought back at today and all the other days they talked and hung out together, they were the best days of his life, he didn’t want to lose that. “I just…I feel so happy when I’m with you! I feel free.” he held the brunette’s hands and looked him deep in the eyes, “I like you, Yuuto. I want to be with you, I don’t care about the consequences. Let me stay by your side.” He tried looking serious but it was all washed away by his adorable blushy face.

It made the other blush too, “I thought you didn’t want that…since you’re so strong and beautiful….and I’m just…me” He was quite awkward about it too. 

“So you…do want this to last..?” Sakuma ignored the part where the brunette was degrading himself to get straight to the point. His heart was beating in his throat. 

“I do, Jirou.”

They embraced each other with a warm hug, “This is going to be just amazing! We’re going to do so many cool things and then get married and have kids and I learn them how to kill and we get to see them growing up!” The cecaelia was making tons of plans in his head. 

The other man was pretty hyped up too, “Wait kill?”

“And the best part is that we’re going to do it, together” Again Sakuma ignored a part of Kidou’s speech, this time unintentionally. 

He pressed his forehead against the cecaelia’s and smiled happily “Yeah…together” 

[…]

“Hey Seiryuu, did you think Sakuma noticed?” Haizaki stood up from the couch and put his arm around Mizukamiya’s waist. 

“Noticed what?”

“That you’re one of them too, snake” He teased 

“mmm, don’t think so. Besides, it doesn’t matter that much, I just hope he’ll be happy among the humans. Just as happy as my mother was with my father and how happy I am with you” He kept looking outside at the new couple that were cuddling in the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this story, I'm quite new to chapter stories since I always do oneshots. I really hope I can make more of these in the future. I really hate slowburns though, if you haven't noticed.


End file.
